The present invention generally relates to archery bows. More specifically, the present invention relates to bow string releases for an archery bow.
With a standard thumb release on the market, both the hand and thumb are pulling the release away from the bow to sets the trigger off. The thumb post is offset from the main release. This is done so that the release fits into the hand and it is easy to center the thumb in front of the post. With the release and thumb being offset this means there will be some hand torque or hand movement as the release is going off. What is needed in a release is a device which is easier to use and more natural to the user.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an inline thumb push release that is easier to use.